


Our Night

by bikarma (zcinmalik), zcinmalik



Series: OTP: If I Could [2]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e02 (Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcinmalik/pseuds/bikarma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcinmalik/pseuds/zcinmalik
Summary: "Well, this is our night."





	Our Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](https://zee-gee.tumblr.com/post/41256416393/well-this-is-our-night)

They play the same game they’ve always played, equal parts hope and hostility. 

_“So what would I do if I could– if I could do anything?”_

He really had been about to cry. And it wasn’t just the sheer relief of being able to see her again, or the headiness of the realization that she could be touched. 

_“Wow. That’s so not where I was going with this.”_

She forced herself to act normal. She kept shoveling the food down like this was normal. This was normal, right? Why was she surprised that Josh would sit across from her in the golden glow of their intimate table only to–

_“Wait, you guys– You live together?”_

He wasn’t stupid. He knew that when she waved her hand dismissively and turned to her asshole ex-boyfriend or whatever he was, she was doing it because. Well, because Josh had just. And he certainly knew that she wouldn’t buy his helpless Donna-based arguments, because there was a knowing gleam in her eyes, the same one that she used to get when she asked him to call Danny for her. Like she knew that he was… that part of him was jealous. 

_“You’re alive. And you’re lovely." _

It was an interlude in what felt like a storm of mutual confusion and betrayal. The soft feel of his hands on her arms sealed the deal. He was hers. His touch, still so novel, was practically a neon sign. He wanted to be caught, needed to be won over. She had to finally beat him at their unique little game of jealousy and flirtation. Because this, she realized, was the last opportunity she’d have to keep him for real. For herself. 

_"Well, this is our night. What do you wanna do?”_

_“Aren’t we doing it?”_


End file.
